Too Late To Say Sorry
by CPrusherinSean
Summary: Carlos and Kendall were married for 15 years but one guy who was madly inlove with Kendall broke them up with one lie saying he saw Carlos with another guy. No problems happened until now and it ended in a divorce. It's 5years later and Kendall returns to the latino in Florida, alone, guilty and regrets. Little does he know but carlos had moved on. Is it too late to say sorry?
1. Where It Began

New story I'm trying out ;) be honest please so I can decide rather to continue or not

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: where it began<p>

~Carlos' POV~

It was just like yesterday, the day my heart was broken into a million pieces. I was in our room playing with Sydney and watching TV because I had just finished cooking and cleaning up all day long. It was complete silence and we heard our front door slam hard which made Sydney jump and hide in the bathroom.

"CARLOS!" Kendall screamed. Oh god, who made my husband pissed today?. "CARLOS GARCIA KNIGHT, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Bedroom baby" I say pausing the TV. He barged into the room looking dead at me with papers in his hands, odd, we paid our bills last week, with money left over even. "I thought we paid all the bills last week"

"These aren't bills dumb ass!" He yelled.

"Okay? Then what are -"

"Divorce papers, l WANT A DIVORCE CARLOS!" I never thought I'd hear that sentence, ever. I just sat on the bed, confused, lost and devastated. I know it happens sometimes but we weren't fighting or anything.

"H-huh" I managed to say softly. "K-Kendall, what'd I do?"

"Carlos I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, DON'T PLAY STUPID!"

"Uhh no I don't, what ever it is just say it so I can explain"

"You think I wouldn't ever find out? You think I'm gullible enough to not find out?"

"Umm no? Funny how I'm the only one who doesn't know what I DID!" I say a bit louder.

"STOP WITH THE BULL SHIT CARLOS! THIS IS NOT A GAME, YOU'RE GOING TO STOP LYING AND START EXPLAINING WHY YOU DID IT"

"DID WHAT?! TELL ME WHAT I DID, KENDALL Because I swear I. DON'T. KNOW"

"Playing dumb? Okay fine. Logan, the one who always 'tell lies' about you. Well, he saw you KISSING JAMES!" I knew I smelled Mitchell behind this shit. Ever since high school he wanted to steal Kendall from me. "James is MY BEST FRIEND, HOW COULD YOU?! AND AT THE PARK ON A PICNIC DATE?"

I blinked, l remember that morning, but that went differently. "Morning, evening or afternoon"

" ...morning"

"Really now, hmmm, l remember that exact day. Now let's see... actually I woke up at 6a.m. that day and walked Sydney as always, I did see James jogging and I just said hey, we did walk for a little so Sydney get her exercise, laughed, gossip, said good bye, came home, COOKED YOUR ASS BREAKFAST AND WOKE YOU UP AT 7:55 SO YOU HAD TIME TO EAT AND TAKE A SHOWER SO YOU CAN LEAVE AT 8:50 A.M. SO YOU CAN GET TO WORK BY 9:30 a.m. SO I COULD START MY DAY AT 10 am and get to work at 11:30 WHICH IS EARLY CLOCK IN BY A HALF HOUR, EVEN WORKING OVERTIME THAT NIGHT!"

"So you kiss him every morning?!"

"Oh my God, do you not H-HEAR YOURSELF? I NEVER EVEN LIKED JAMES LIKE THAT!"

"Okay fine, you won't admit it? We're over. Now sign the DAMN PAPERS SO I CAN LEAVE!" He demanded. I picked up the pen on my end table and snatched the papers from Kendall and signed it, threw them at him.

"Get your stuff and get out to be with that bitch. I don't think you really realize what you just did" I went into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

><p>~Kendall's POV~<p>

Carlos signed the divorce papers finally and went into the bathroom slamming the door and locked it. I don't care, after what he'd did I just can't believe he couldn't own up to it at all like a man. Plus that morning routine was like a joke! Did he seriously think I'd believe that? Maybe I should've believed Logan years ago but I was blinded by love but this was the final straw and not even James admit to it. I put my house key on the dresser, took a good look around the house and left for the final time.

"It's done" I say when I called Logan as I drove away.

"You did the right thing" he says to me in a suspicious way.

"I'm not sure if I did. I've never seen Carlos that upset and confused, maybe I should turn around and try to fix it"

"NO, I HATE THE LATINO FOR TAKING YOU FROM ME!-I mean uhh... no he even admit to you he cheated, l told you that you couldn't trust him since your wedding day I warned you" he said which made me think.

"Okay fine, l won't do it. I'm going to get the papers officially and... I'll be there in a hour" I say

"Good job, see you in a little while" That was all he said and hung up. I sighed as I put my phone away and turned on the radio station and me and Carlos' song started to play.

"What have I done?" I said softly to myself and tears rolled down my cheek.

* * *

><p>AN: okay that's chapter one! Yes we will hate Logan the whole story lol. Not sure yet about the smut if I do, I'll let a reviewer write it for me and pm it to me and I'll give them full credit for it! . You have to have a fanfiction account though lol. Ttyl


	2. Logan's Plan

Thank you guys for reviewing!

PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense: LOVED **Just Getting Started On A Big Night** AND thank you for your ideas I'll see what I'll do with it :) I'm so glad I'll have your help in my story

Lowgin-Hindursen: LOL I know he was dumb, but he'll learn ;)

Guest: Thanks I hope I can make it good :)

erikarusher12: Thanks for your review :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Logan's Plan.<p>

~Logan's POV~

I couldn't believe it! Kendall was finally going to be mine and all it took was a little lie about Carlos kissing James. It just makes me feel like laughing so hard uncontrollably I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not usually mean and selfish, but I consider it greedy who'll get anything he wants no matter how long it takes. I mean Carlos and I were friends since elementary school and we met Kendall in middle school and then we all just hit it off as friends. Carlos told me that he liked Kendall and think he might be gay, news flash: he's bisexual! Maybe it's not that different but it's still not fair! Winning freaking prom kings and voted most likely to be together forever. I know if I hadn't butt in and get over Kendall it'd be true but I refused to and damn it with that divorce papers proves waiting is worth it. I decided that Kendall is living with me for a while-so he thinks, I'm going to cook his favorite meal for dinner: spaghetti! He likes my sspaghetti better than Carlos' but oddly enough so did Carlos- weird huh? That took an hour and a half as usual and I was able to get the guest bed ready for Kendall and clean up the bathroom and when I was done Kendall was walking in all sad and looking down, l had to roll my eyes before putting on a fake sorry look.

"You okay?" I say trying not to sound fake.

"I- I don't know..." Kendall says. "I didn't give him a chance to fully explain... but I couldn't because I was too pissed, but now I lost my husband and best friend. Even my gut says that he's not lying but it's too obvious how flirty James is and how attractive he is, l just couldn't take it" Oh my God I love lifle right now!

"Come on he didn't deserve a chance to explain, he and James are betrayers and they fooled you" I said as we sat on my couch letting him cry in my chest. "I know buddy, just let it out" I have to admit that I've never seen him this upset before. Not even as kids he's always been the strong one. I know soon it'll all be worth it when this is all over and I get what I want.

* * *

><p>~Carlos POV~<p>

"James I'm gonna kill him" I say as I was pacing the living room floor trying to calm down while James and his boyfriend Jett were sitting on my couch.

"Los you are NOT killing anyone! I'm sure Kendall is just confused and will realize that Logan is a big phoney as usual" James says trying not to get angry himself. "What did he say when you told him what really happened?"

"That I was just lying, all he thought was we kiss every morning"

"You don't, do you?" Jett asked in suspicious and James and I gave him the 'really' look. "I'm just asking!"

"NO. I'm not the one who needs 'an eye kept on him'. Or... at least not in situations like that" I say shrugging. "I'm more clever than that" I say smirking.

"Do I even want to know?" James asked

"Not really" I said winking. "But back to the actual problem here! How am I going to do this on my own? I mean we barely had enough for bills"

"We got enough to help you dude! I just got a raise last month remember?" Jett reminded me with a smile.

"Plus we owe you this" Commented James and Jett nodding in agreement.

I giggled. "No I owe you guys so much. You don't know how much it'll help me" I sighed. "ALMOST got fired this month, tried to get back to college to complete my chef masters digree but the classes were filled up, went to the doctor's and found out I need surgery next week, I'm so stressed right now I'll commit suicide I swear I will"

"Woah hold up we're not gonna let you talk crazy! HELL NO!" James says. "You'll be alright, don't worry" I sighed and nod.

I was going to say something that I remembered but Sydney started barking. "Alright girl, Pappi is coming to walk you" I got up and so did the others, I got my coat and Sydney and I went for a stroll.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What was he gonna say? Hmmmm lol Review and PM me ideas, they do help so much :)**


	3. Life at Logan's

Thank you guys for reviewing!

Lowgin-Hindursen: It sure did get real, but the best is yet to come!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Life at Logan's<p>

~Kendall's POV~

It's been a week ago since I left Carlos and got the divorce finalized while staying at Logan's house and it has been nice. Right now Logan is talking aboutcheering me up quickly in the next few months and I'm just barely listening. I mean it just bothers me that it's too soon and he just won't listen. I'm grateful that he's letting me stay but it's like ten at night and I have work in the morning.

"I don't think it's okay for there to be thousands of men for you in Florida and you married Carlos of all people. I mean he-" I mean Carlos and I would've been sleep in bed by now!

"Logan I appreciate that you're doing this but I have a job still and I-"

"Carlos never told you one true thing and oh my God he made you adopt that ugly dog Sydney and you wanted a little cute puddle!"

"Logan I will NEVER let you talk about her like that!"

"Come on, you know she was the ugliest dog in that animal shelter and Carlos talked you into getting that... Beast of a filthy animal"

"Logan get out" I said getting mad.

"Oh come on its only ten thirty!" He whined.

"LOGAN!" I shouted and he finally got up sighing and walking out. "Now just one last story about-" I slammed the door in his face.

"AND DON'T BE COOKING BREAKFAST FOR ME IN THE MORNING, THANKS TO YOU I'LL BE RUNNING LATE!" I yelled then put my pajamas on going to sleep. I never should have picked his house to stay at but everyone else tried to stop me from divorcing Carlos and was very outraged at me and never wanted to see me again. Funny thing is that I go to work with most of them every day five days a week. I just did what I had to do and nobody, not even my own mother and sister understood.

* * *

><p><strong> THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

~still Kendall's POV~

I woke up the next morning rushing to get in a quick shower and Logan walks in on the middle of it.

"Logan get out!"

"Come on I'm getting ready for work myself why can't I get in with you" Was this ass hole SERIOUS? I'm gay but that's too far.

"HELL no. I don't care that it's your house, I'll be out in five minutes to get dressed and pick up McDonald's for breakfast on my way to work." I say trying to hurry up and finish.

"Mc'Donald's for breakfast? Eww no I'll fix oatmeal really quick and I-"

"Logan go now" I say for the final time which made him run out and I quickly got dressed and made my way to the front door grabbing my coat and suit case. "Bye 'Los, I'll see you tonight ba-" I stopped my sentence hearing Logan s tart to come but I quickly left and drove away before I could be stopped making me more late

* * *

><p><strong>An I'm sorry it's so short. I promise next week will be longer I just needed teo get back to school because I had surgery and just returned Monday. Please write me a Kogan smut part for the story now so when the chapter comes I have it to work around. I'm gonna wait a few weeks before doing that chapter. Reviews help a lot. Ttyl :-)**


	4. The surgery dream

Thank you guys for reviewing!

Lowgin-Hindursen: It sure did get real, but the best is yet to come!

NOTE: _Song in italic_, **dream in bold**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The surgery dream<p>

~Carlos' POV~

It was the day of my surgery that was for my back. It's been hurting for a few months and the doctor found out that I have something called a Nighttime Back Pain. The majority of people with back pain are able to adjust how they sleep to get relief from the pain they experience during the day. But with nighttime back pain - also called nocturnal back pain - the hurting doesn't stop when I go to lie down, no matter what adjustments I make. For me, the pain doesn't even start until they lie down. Kendall knew that the surgery was today and said that he would be there for me but now that he left, I'm not expecting him to show up as much as I would have wanted that. Instead, my mom and dad flew in from Minnesota to take care of me.

"I wish I could eat, I'm starving mami" I say pouting as I got dressed to go to the hospital.

"I know baby but you can't until after the surgery and hopefully it'll cure all your back problems." She responds to me as we get in my car letting my dad drive. I asked my dad to turn on the radio and Kendall's and my song came on and I sighed and my dad was going to change the station.

"It's okay, let it stay on the station" my dad looked at me through the mirror making sure and I nod my head yes assuring him. "I know, but... I need this right now" I then sat back listening to the lyrics.

* * *

><p><em>When your legs don't work like they used to before<em>  
><em>And I can't sweep you off of your feet<em>  
><em>Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?<em>  
><em>Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?<em>

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
><em>And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways<em>  
><em>Maybe just the touch of a hand<em>  
><em>Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day<em>  
><em>And I just wanna tell you I am<em>

_So honey now_  
><em>Take me into your loving arms<em>  
><em>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<em>  
><em>Place your head on my beating heart<em>  
><em>I'm thinking out loud<em>  
><em>That maybe we found love right where we are<em>

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
><em>And the crowds don't remember my name<em>  
><em>When my hands don't play the strings the same way<em>  
><em>I know you will still love me the same<em>

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
><em>And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory<em>  
><em>I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways<em>  
><em>Maybe it's all part of a plan<em>  
><em>Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes<em>  
><em>Hoping that you'll understand<em>

_But, baby, now_  
><em>Take me into your loving arms<em>  
><em>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<em>  
><em>Place your head on my beating heart<em>  
><em>Thinking out loud<em>  
><em>That maybe we found love right where we are<em>

_So, baby, now_  
><em>Take me into your loving arms<em>  
><em>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart<em>  
><em>I'm thinking out loud<em>  
><em>That maybe we found love right where we are<em>  
><em>Oh, baby, we found love right where we are<em>  
><em>And we found love right where we are<em>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I got done singing along to the words as tears of my broken heart came rolling down my cheeks thinking about him and I can't stand the fact that Logan had probably had got together with my man already and I have no way to get Kendall back ever. "It's just not fair." I said softly.<p>

"What was that baby?" my mom asked.

"It's just not fair." I say a bit louder. "It's not fair that... that I even BEGGED Kendall for FIFTEEN PLUS YEARS to get rid of his 'friendship' he had with Logan. He always would just get pissed with me and we'd argue about it then not talk for days living in the same house just ignoring me until I gave in pretending to be sorry to save our marriage then we'd be fine for a few weeks until Logan drummed up more fake ass drama. And I'm sorry for my language but I just can't take it"

"I'm not trying to say that it's your fault but you only ASKED Kendall" my dad began. "Mr Robert and I were best friends since kindergarten and when we met your mother in high school it was just like how you and Logan were. We were in the hallway when we saw the new girl, Sylvia Ann Hicks. Your mother was so beautiful and amazing but I Robert wanted to be with her as well and I was going to get her first"

"I wasn't even into either of you dork heads!" My mom said which made me giggle.

"Shut up Sylvia. Anyways, l asked her out and I knew on our first date she was the one and only one for me. Robert tried to continuously take her away from me and I had to put my foot down and end our friendship. All three of us were friends and I had to tell your mother no more talking to him ever to this day"

"At least she listened to you instead of argue" I sighed. A few minutes later we arrived at the hospital and mom and I got out at the front door and headed up to the surgery floor and signed in. "Carlos Garcia-Knight, I'm here for surgery" I say to the receptionist.

"Okay I just need you to give me your insurance card" she replied and I nodded handing it to her. She typed on the computer and she handed it back giving me something to sign in on and a paper to fill out. I sat down with my parents filling it out with them helping me, gave it back and sat down again. It took fifteen minutes to get called back and I got weighed and the worse - measured my height. Ugh I'm so short. I got in the hospital room and put on their pajamas and got in the bed turning on the TV. The doctor came in to explain what they'll be doing and how long it'll take.

"Three hours?!" I say shocked.

"That's right so that's pretty much it then you'll be here for a couple days and we'll subscribe medication but you'll get a month off from work and you have to come back in two weeks for the follow up then again in another two weeks to go back to work and to be able to drive again" explained the surgeon. After a few questions he leaves and the nurse comes in with my medicine and then leaves.

"Well not much to do but watch tv" my dad says turning on ESPN and we wa&tched until they took me back into surgery and put on a mask and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Carlos' dream~<strong>

**I wake up in a different room yawning and wiping my eyes where I see my parents smiling at me and I smiled back slightly.**

**"Hey sleepy head, the surgery was a success" my mom said. "How you feel?"**

**"Fine but a little bit sore but better than what it has been" I answered truthfully.**

**"That's good" my dad replied and hugged me. "You have a few visitors" he told me and I smiled slightly again. Then entered my brothers, James, Jett, Lucy, and Jo making me smile huge.**

**"Hey guys!" I said happily.**

**"Hey Carlos" every responded together as they take turns hugging me. **

**"You sleep good?" Antonio asked me.**

**I shrugged. "I guess, although I literally didn't dream about nothing"**

**"Oh come you ALWAYS dreamed about something!"**

**"I know! It's very weird but I just didn't" I chuckled. "Or is this my dream?"**

**"Carlos don't be stupid" Javi rolled his eyes.**

**"If this is a dream, why is Kendall outside the do****or with flowers waiting to enter?" James giggles**

**"Well I-huh?" I say and Kendall walks in wearing a tuxedo holding flowers and I chuckled sarcastically. "This should be good."**

**"Carlos I'm sorry for believing Logan instead of you. I screwed up and I'll never get this stupid EVER again" he gets on one knee. "Please take me back I need you"**

**"You divorced me" I say in tears. "You hurt me bad... how are you going to fix this?"**

**"Well, we could start with this" he said pulling me into a passionate kiss and then everything faded away. **

* * *

><p>I sighed as I actually wake up. "It was just a dream" I say turning to my parents waving and tearing up and they came over to comfort me.<p>

* * *

><p>An I feel awful for Los :'(


	5. Nurse Alexa Vega

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Lowgin-Hindursen: of course more drama LOL and I think around 20 chapters? Meaning don't expect a ending until June or July lol (or weekly upates to continue unfortunately because of testing in April and May) lol keep your questions coming :) and how about joining fanfiction and pm me so we can talk back and forth so when you have any questions you can ask directly or if you have a Twitter I'll follow you on there?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Nurse Alexa Vega<p>

~Carlos' POV~

It's been a couple of days since the surgery and I had to stay in the hospital for a few days until I'm able to walk on my feet again and it has been torture being stuck in bed and I'm without Kendall. He told me he'd get through this WITH me as a couple, yeah no. Logan probably planned this entire week, now I'm really starting to smell like there's much more to this plan of his but it's not like a normal plan. No, this plan has EXTRA unions, and tomatoes and lettuce- oh God I'm starving right now.

"I'm so hungry" I say turning to my mom. "Can I just have lunch now"

"It's on its way I called down a while ago." She informed me.

"Okay and why didn't I know that"

"You did dude" giggled my dad. You just fell asleep for twenty minutes is all" I guess that explains like the last few minutes.

"Oh" I simply say.

"Carlos, you alright?" My mom asked.

"Yeah for once I am" I answered truthfully. "I'm still devastated but I'm keeping it in... for now. I'm too hungry" we all giggled. "I get any calls?"

"You did, thneighbor has your UPS package"

"Package? What package, l haven't ordered anything"

"It was directly to you and Kendall"

I shook my head. "No he hasn't been shopping online either, we were building up my savings-which I better change my pin-someone give me a phone!" I say realizing something important. You see, Logan doesn't only want Kendall, no too easy, he is known to steal from bank accounts and even his own mother, now ain't that some low shit? I also have excellent credit considering that I'm only a chef at a three star restaurant. Nothing really to brag about, it's just is what it is. Logan would do anything to see me rot in hell in flames and just laugh at me. Every day I'm scared he'll pop up with a gun and just end my life. Now, I might not like Logan... like at all but I'm not going to wish that upon him. I'm a Christian and so is he. I know I'm possibly a sinner being bi but I love the Lord and I go to church and Logan is the complete opposite. Like how I thank God for my life, he hates and blames him for everything that's wrong or that he doesn't get. Now, why would God give blessings to the devil? I'm not saying I'm better than him, heck, I'm not saying he should go to Hell, I just know what's in the Bible. Pretty sure I'm going up rather than down more likely. So pretty soon I had completed the phone call. "Okay that's done"

"Was that necessary?" My dad questioned.

"It's Logan we're talking about dad." I say as I handed him the phone. "So yeah it seriously was" A couple more minutes passed and my food finally came. It was a hamburger with fries and a little soda, nothing too exciting.

"Remember the physical therapist will be here after you eat" my dad remind me.

"I know" I answered. "I'm just glad my medical insurance company is paying the bill. Like thank you God"

"I'm very glad you got it taken care of before you did the surgery. Maybe we did raise you right" my mom teased.

"Funny thing is that a week ago I got a letter from the insurance company saying we were not covered" we all shared a laugh then we suddenly stopped and looked at each other silently. "Oh..."

"My..." My mom continued.

"God..." My dad finished.

"I wasn't insured for two weeks?!" I shouted. "I'm right... LOGAN LITERALLY WANTS TO BREAK ME!... AHH OKAY, okay. Calm down Carlos... You're one uunexpected step ahead of him. Thank you Jesus" As soon as I shouted out, a nurse ran into the room.

"Oh my! Are you okay? I heard shouting! Do you need anything, Mr..." she looked down at the clip board in her hands, "Garcia?" she finished.

I couldn't answer her. Couldn't respond or say anything to let her know that I was okay. All I could do was look at her. Stare, and imagine.  
>She had the most vibrant bright blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a lovely face. She was the definition of beautiful.<p>

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and looked toward the source of the pain. It was my mom. She had elbowed me in my stomach. "The nice lady asked you a question, Carli. You gonna answer her?" she asked.

That snapped me out of my weird pretty-girl-induced trance. Was she my nurse? Would I be seeing her from now on? God, I hoped so. "I-I'm fine..." I cleared my throat. "What's your name? Are you my nurse tonght?" Say yes, SAY YES!

She nods. "I am. And it's Alexa Vega" Put an 's' on the end because I just hit a jackpot, cha-CHING. We talked a little while and then she had to leave.

I turned to my mom and dad. "She's so mine" I say cockily.

"We know, Son. We saw the way you were ogling her when she first came in." my dad said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

I forgot about that part. I just couldn't stop thinking about her eyes. Or her hair. Or her laugh.

"You didn't hear her laugh, Carlitos." laughed my mom.

I said that out loud?

"Yes." said my father.

"Gosh, I need to stop!" I whisper-yelled to myself.

I couldn't get my mind off of that nurse, though..

"You're over Kendall now?" My dad asked

"...NO" I say in a duh voice. "But she might 'help' with that"

"CARLOS!"

"Sorry mom..."

She sighed. "It's okay, honey. I know how you men are with your 'hormones' and 'special feelings' but that doesn't mean that you can just go around and use anyone who'd be willing to give you a second glance as a rebound."

I felt a little guilty after she said that. I hung my head and she moved to give me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby." she kissed my forehead and waited by the door so she could take her leave with my father.

Dad walked over to me and gave me a small hug. "Son, I just want you to know... I will love you regardless of who you love, boy or girl. I will support you no matter what," I nodded, "But you give me ALL details of what it was like to tap THAT!" We chuckled for a bit, then my parents left.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO HOURS LATER<strong>

_James, you busy? _I texted him. Afew minutes later I get a reply.

_No, Jett's in the shower what's up? ~J_

_Nothing, mom and dad left to the hotel, just bored now ~C_

_Looking for something to do? ;) ~J_

_Kind of, I get to go home tomorrow. ~C_

_You're gonna be LONELY sleeping in a KING SIZED bed, eh? ;) ~J_

_...I guess? ~C_

_Maybe when Jett goes to work tomorrow night, I'll come 'sleep over'. ~J_

_EWWWWWWWWW NO I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT ~C_

_And you disgust me, don't worry. But ONCE won't hurt anybody...will it? ~J_

_MY PARENTS WILL BE THERE THE FIRST NIGHT ~C_

_Tell them you'll be okay and want to be alone! Come on Carlos I know you want to. You can't hide it, you text me. ~J _

I sighed admitting he was right about it. James was always cute and no itw he's sexy. Yes sexy, l said it. I own up to it.

_Fine, come when Jett leaves for work. Good night. ~C_

_Get rest, you're going to need it ;) ~ J_

* * *

><p><strong> The next day<strong>

I woke up yawning and feeling excited to go home now. I stayed up talking to nurse Alexa and even got her phone number. I'm hoping to be friends for a, while before we start going out or something. I'm not going to be ready for a relationship for a year at least. My mom and dad came to take me home.

"You're sure you don't want us to stay tonight?" My dad asked.

"I'll be okay guys" I say assuring them.

"Just one night" my mom begged me. I'll admit that I feel bad about them staying at a hotel room but I, _unfortunately_, made plans tonight and I'm sure that '_plan_' won't be leaving afterwards.

"Guys I'm 33 years old, l can take care of myself" I'm pretty sure my company will be able to as well. "Now go. It's getting late"

"Okay fine" they both said and left. I aquickly locked the door and text James.

_They're gone, waiting for you ~C_

_He just left, I'm on my way my sexy Latino daddy ~J_

I couldn't help but blush at the text. I put on something else that would be easier to get off, if you know what I mean, and waited. An hour later he was knocking on the door and I opened it. Damn, l never seen him this sexy.

"Hey baby, you ready?" James said in a sexy voice that was turning me on.

"So ready. Get in." I say closing the door and locking it behind him.

** To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN someone write me a Jarlos hot sexy smut chapter :-).Can't update until then. Alexa Vega will be returning soon**


	6. Carlos, how are you really feeling?

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Nobody wrote me A Jarlos smut so I guess that'll be skipped**

**Lowgin-Hindursen: of course not! Logan made it up. If you remember he even said that all it took was a LIE, he LIED lol. Key word there lol?**

**KamomillWinchest: oh you shush LOL**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Carlos, how are you really feeling?<p>

~James' POV~

I woke up the next morning feeling guilty and happy about last night. I know I shouldn't have made Carlos do that, but it felt... Right in a wrong way. Kendall really is a total bitch after what he did. How can you divorce someone who's been faulsy accused for litterally twenty years, having a big surgery, going through physical pain. You'd add EMOTIONAL PAIN in the mix? I'm just shocked that Logan found a way to get to him and now Logan is gonna fake confort him until one night Kendall 'falls in love with him' finally. Yes, I know Logan that well. If I were him, I'd never come back to try to make it up to Carlos, because all he'll get is a door slammed in the face. I got out of bed naked still, put a robe on, and went to the kitchen where I fould Carlos only in underwear cooking bacon and eggs, that made me blush a bit. I came up and hugged him from behind, whispering in his ear. "Hey baby, you lookin' good"

He chuckles. "Thanks" I felt him blushing hard which made me feel good.

"Maybe tonight I'll come back and we could-"

"Tonight?" Carlos giggled. "You're not coming back, this was a one time thing"

"Oh come on. Don't act like you didn't enjoy me in you practically all night long"

Carlos turns to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "Okay fine, l did. No lie. But still no I'm not going to have a freaking sex buddy, I respect myself"

"What's respect got to do with it?"

"Everything! Come on just cause my husband divorced me, doesn't mean I'll go Disrespecting myself and get someone to comfort me sexually" I admit, that hurt a bit. Carlos just rolls his eyes and turned back to cooking breakfast for us. "Don't you have to get ready for work, your breakfast is ready"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "No I'm okay for an hour"

"Ahh, then we'll eat together" he said getting two plates out and putting the bacon and eggs on them both.

"This is awesome Carlos" I say as we began to eat. I always do love Carlos cooking things but it's been years since I've had eaten anything for breakfast by him. When I broken up with my first boyfriend I was kicked out of the house and Kendall and Carlos let me live in their apartment for a while until I could afford my own place. I was married to a guy from high school as well, but he found someone new and kicked my ass to the curb. I barely had any money and I was always grateful that Kendall and Carlos let me crash with them for a few months. I had a great job but just wasn't making enough at first. Kendall and I were friends since kindergarten, went to the same elementary school, middle school, but went to different high schools until he transferred to our high school but I still didn't know Carlos or Logan at the time. Kendall and Carlos are perfect for each other then Logan just HAD to screw every thing up. I even had a crush on Logan at first and he turned me down because of Kendall.

"Thanks, it's noting really. I cooked the bacon too hard"

"No it's perfect" I assured him. Just looking at Carlos I could tell by hIs eyes just how heartbroken he was and how devastated he is. Carlos was the last to deserve this out of everybody that I know and I'm not just saying this and I'm not lying. He is a amazing guy and he's usually funny, wild, childish, sweet, sensitive, like almost a complete opposite of Kendall but that's what makes them perfect. "Carlos, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" he says quietly and that tells me he's not.

"Carlos, look at me... look at me... Carlos look at me... Carlos, how are you really feeling?"

He then sighs while tearing up. "Like my heart has been torn into a million pieces" I got up from my chair and wrapped my arms around Carlos letting him cry in my chest.

"I know buddy, l know. But it wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was, l let them be friends still"

"No you didn't, you begged Kendall to let him go and all he did was argue back."

"My parents blamed me and said I didn't push it like I should have"

"But they weren't there, they didn't see how pissed he got. They didn't know that Logan caused EVERY argument you had" I disagreed. "Los they didn't see him coming home every other week mad out of the blue just because of a rumor started by Logan then you trying to fix the lie and screaming at the top of both of your lungs. They never saw that. I did."

"I just... I just didn't know what to do."

"Carlos can I ask you something that you HAVE to not lie to me" I asked. "Did he ever get physical when you fought"

"No never!" He tells me, then he looks at me dead in the eye. "We'd been through if that ever happened. That I wouldn't do. EVER." The look he gave me was so serious and if he were lying, he'd make a great DAMN actor.

"Good. And I know why your parents are saying that but they never saw what I saw? And I have a feeling it only got bigger as the years went on. Because if it didn't, I wouldn't be here right now"

"Exactly! That lie Logan was planning for years and now he finally does it, and if Kendall believes that, who knows if he believed everything and just stayed just because" Carlos sighed.

"Why didn't it become a final straw for you years ago, why would you stay if you knew they were all lies?" I asked. Even though I was Kendall's best friend originally, Carlos and I became just as close, and never in a sexual way, plus last night doesn't really count. I could keep their secrets and they could keep mine. Kendall's mom is like my other mom and he felt the same about mine. Meaning we weren't like best friends, but brothers. So if we were brothers, why would I betray my brother? Tell me if that makes any sense because it's not adding up to me.

"I wanted it to be like my parents, they fought every day about every little thing and they're still together! My mom hasn't removed the ring from her finger YET. I just wanted it to be us. I wanted kids, we wanted kids, we were thinking about adopting having kids ourselves, you know, organ donor? I was ready, after my surgey, I was going to be ready for babies and so was he. Logan probably hated that idea heh"

"Oh you know it" I giggled. "Look at it this way, if this was supposed to happen, it means that it's something better for Mr. Garcia? Maybe a muchacho this time? I see you're blushing right now just thinking about her"

"That's why I REALLY texted you for dunb ass!" He chuckled. "She was my nurse for the last four nights and we stayed up talking about stuff and where she grew up and where I grew up. Apparently she didn't have many patients and I was bored, couldn't sleep, l actually went from hheartbroken to a bad ass Latino player" we giggled and high fived.

"Name?"

"Oh UHH... Alexa... Vega? Yeah Alexa Vega"

"Sounds nice! How does it feel to go from the... under dog to the big dog?"

"If I'm being honest, petty DAMN GOOD!" We both laughed loudly and ended up disturbing Sydney's sleep and she started barking. "Oh, papi's sorry girl, didn't mean to wake you" he then got up and put dog food in her bowl, washed his hands and continued eating. Carlos and Kendall both adopted the dog when she was just born eight years ago and they were oddly enough like her parents, now she just has papi and not daddy.

"Does she miss him?"

"Eh, l think a little bit but not really. She has her moments when she sniffs his side of the bed and daddy would scratch your ear and rub your belly huh?" He says as he rubs Sydney and she barks back at him.

"At least he didn't take you huh" I asked her and she barks back.

"Oh he'd be hurt and wouldn't be able to take you from papi, oh no"

I smiled and looked at the clock and stood up. "I'm gonna get dressed" I say going to take a shower and put on my work uniform and when I got back Carlos had made me a sandwich for lunch. I thanked him and headed out for work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ahh, more reasons to hate Logan eh? Lol. Trust me, the way I'm making Logan's character makes me hate him too LOL. I'm not a fan of Kogan and Jarlos in the first place so lol. Review please I'm thinking one more chapter then I'll make it one year later to... I'm not gonna tell you, HA lol Ttyl, please review :) **


End file.
